To Think Out Of The Sandbox
by Babbi
Summary: George è un uomo ordinario con una vita ordinaria, finchè non incontra Steam e si fa i suoi primi amici e nemici. Ciò cambierà totalmente quando si accorge che i server ad uno ad uno iniziano a scomparire, e ritornano completamente deserti, senza tracce di giocatori. Cosa sarà successo? Io lo so, George lo saprà presto. Per questa avventura, dovrà pensare fuori dalla scatola.


Una giornata ordinaria.

Così la pensava George, il nostro caro protagonista che probabilmente ci seguirà fino alla fine di questo racconto che vi sto tramandando. George è un cittadino dell'Europa, diplomatosi e poi andato a lavorare come impiegato di banca. Un ragazzo-barra-ometto fortunato, no? Certo. Ma cosa lo rende ancora più fortunato? Il suo computer. George è un appassionato di videogiochi, e come non pensare che abbia un profilo sulla piattaforma videoludica "Steam". Anni fa, conobbe un gioco particolare, da cui scaturì un intenso interesse: Garry's Mod, abbreviato in "GMOD". Ebbene, la routine di George è semplice quanto particolare: tornare a casa dal lavoro, svestirsi, mangiare, accendere il computer e giocare a qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa in quel momento.

Ecco, da qui, parte il mio racconto.

George raggiunge un server di GMOD con scritto sopra: "Sandbox". Non è un fanatico di quella gamemode, ma l'apprezza lo stesso.

" _Heylà, sei nuovo di qui?_ " disse un giocatore già presente.

" _Uh... Sì, sì._ "

" _Beh, vedi di fare attenzione ai Minge. Non sono persone molto socievoli._ "

" _Minge?_ " Quel nome suonava come se per lui fosse una parola straniera, che so... francese?

" _Sì. Minge. Sono giocatori zitti e calmi, finchè non prendono un prop con la Physics Gun._ "

" _Uh-huh. E che fanno?_ " A quel punto il giocatore fa spallucce.

" _Meglio non saperlo. E stai attento anche ai Badmins. Sono anche peggio se vogliono._ " Un'altra parola sconosciuta. Stavolta però suonava anglosassone.

" _...Va bene allora, grazie._ " Il giocatore ritorna alla sua vasca da bagno dotata di ruote e turbo jet, salendoci sopra.

George equipaggia la Physics Gun, osservando di tanto in tanto le costruzioni altrui: c'è chi costruisce veicoli da una vasca da bagno o da un gabinetto, chi fa un robot armato di tutto punto ma che poi cade appena fa un passo, chi costruisce trappole per farsi una risata con gli altri... e la lista va avanti. Me lo ricordo bene anch'io, c'erano si e no una dozzina di persone. George si mette all'opera, e genera un tavolo lungo da ufficio, in legno molto chiaro, lucido. Poi prende la Toolgun per generare delle ruote motrici usate sui Monster Truck, e poi genera un rettangolo di ferro sedici per otto, attaccandolo al tavolo di prima con una corda. Aggiunge dei motori turbo jet alla zona considerata il retro del bizzarro veicolo, e poi ci si siede sopra con una poltrona saldata. Preme il tasto designato, ed il veicolo schizza in avanti, e prende in pieno una rampa naturale del terreno, finendo in acqua. Un giocatore si mette a ridere ed accorre sulla scena.

" _Hah, che combini?_ "

" _Eh... Come esperimento non è andato male, credo._ "

" _Almeno hai preso la rampa, dai._ "

" _Tu che hai costruito?_ "

" _Io? Oh, io ho costruito quello._ " Indica con la Toolgun un piccolo edificio a forma di scatola, con colori tendenti al nero.

" _Che sarebbe?_ "

" _Vai a vedere._ "

George si avvicina al minuscolo edificio che di poco lo supera in altezza, e nota un pulsante rosso. George preme il pulsante, ed una porta si apre davanti a lui, mostrando gli interni del minuscolo edificio. Un divano verde, una lampada spenta, un tavolino da caffè... So già cosa sta per dire George: "Niente male!"

" _Niente male!_ "

" _Eh, grazie. Entra se vuoi._ "

George non esita e mette piede nel box, ma poi nota che i muri si avvicinano verso di lui, e l'altro giocatore chiude la porta dall'esterno.

...George rinasce nel punto da dove era arrivato sul server.

" _Tsk, ci stavo credendo._ "

" _Hahahah... Dai, ammetti che sono stato bravo._ "

" _Ah, sicuro._ "

" _Puoi vendicarti se vuoi._ "

" _Nah, apprezzo lo sforzo nel fare quella... cosa._ "

" _Ad ogni modo, dovresti aggiungermi su Steam._ " Ed il giocatore fornisce il soprannome del suo profilo, con tanto di collegamento nel rettangolo dello schermo dove si vedono i messaggi. George aggiunge il giocatore, ed iniziano a conversare.

" _Hey, sei George?_ "

" _Esattamente._ "

" _Grande! Dovremmo costruire qualche duplicazione insieme._ "

" _Del tipo?_ " George si gratta il naso.

" _Non so, un veicolo a due posti? Un robottino aiutante?_ "

" _Non credo di avere le competenze per fare un robottino che si muove, ma un veicolo sì._ "

" _Ottimo! Salvo la mia duplicazione e ci mettiamo all'opera._ "

George intanto cancella il suo veicolo, e si sposta su un'area pianeggiante per pianificare il suo, o loro, veicolo a due posti. Genera un tavolo, no no, un divano. Un divano rosso scuro, rettangolare. Poi lo solleva, lo ferma in aria e ci mette ai lati dei bastoncini di ferro, dove mette le ruote. L'altro giocatore lo raggiunge.

" _Mi chiamo Michael, comunque._ "

" _Ah, piacere._ "

" _Ti sei già messo all'opera, vedo._ "

" _Giusto le fondamenta. Te saprai che metterci dal punto di vista estetico._ "

" _Puoi contarci._ " Michael prende delle lucine arancioni, dei fari, e li mette rispettivamente dietro e davanti il veicolo, poi fa verifiche sulla loro funzionalità, con esiti positivi. Ed infine, mette un vaso arancione vuoto ai lati del divano-mobile.

" _Direi che così può bastare_ "

" _Concordo._ "

" _Lo proviamo?_ "

" _No, lo cancelliamo._ "

" _Dai, su._ " I due salgono sul veicolo, e con sorpresa riescono a guidarlo come un veicolo normale.

" _Woo Hoo!_ " Esclamò George.

" _Forte!_ "

" _Attento, il muro!_ "

" _AAAAAAAAAH!_ " Il veicolo si schianta contro una Jeep abbandonata e poi sbanda contro il muro, finendo con un lato contro di esso.

" _Phew._ "

" _Preferivo fare un salto verso l'acqua._ "

" _Anche questo non è male, però._ "

" _Ah, lo so. Lo so._ "

Per le prossime due ore, i nostri due protagonisti non fecero altro che creare e salvare veicoli per usarli in futuro, finchè Michael non inizia a parlare.

" _Direi che per oggi è andata molto bene. E' stato un piacere giocare con te._ "

" _Lo stesso per me, goditi il resto della giornata._ "

" _Non preoccuparti, lo farò!_ "

Michael sparisce dalla visuale di George in un nanosecondo, e George si mette in un angolo ad osservare le costruzioni altrui, mentre se la ridono sfidandosi a vicenda. George sapeva bene che il Sandbox era un posto molto accogliente, ma questi... Minge? Secondo lui erano solo una leggenda, così la pensano anche molti altri. George decide di disconnettersi ed uscire dal suo profilo, per poi spegnere il computer.


End file.
